She Never Wanted This
by sralbrigh
Summary: Jo and Friedrich Bhaer have been married almost a year. She never wanted to be a wife, but he changed that. Now she has unplanned news, and she doesn't know how to manage it. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading
1. Telling Fritz

Jo is in her room, probably writing as usual, when Friedrich leaves to give his morning lessons.

He returns at his lunch hour and does not see his lovely wife. He climbs the stairs to find her in the same spot. Something is amiss, though, since a morning of writing would usually result in papers carelessly strewn about the room. As he walks up behind the chair, he notices no scribbles, nor ink upon her face or hands, which she customarily wears while frantically writing a story.  
"Mein Jo," he whispers. She jumps in the chair, completely unaware of his presence. He slowly rests his hand on her shoulder, and she daintily lays hers over it. She raises her shoulder, and exhaling, rests her head on their joined hands.

"Professorin," he whispers, "are you ill, darling?"

"No, I do not believe so," she says softly, with closed eyes.

"Why have you spent the morning staring out of this window?"

"It is a beautiful view," she begins.

"It is…" he agrees half-heartedly, still unsure of what is on his wife's mind. She is so rarely quiet that it is beginning to scare him.

"Mein Jo," he kisses her on top of the head. She leans into his soft caress. "What is it? Can I help?"  
"Promise me we'll go to Europe some day," she says frankly. He is taken aback by the command, but nods nervously.

"We will. It may not be tomorrow, or the next day, but some day. I promise that."

"Nothing will change our dreams?"

"Ah, mein Jo," he whispers, "why would our dreams change? Please let me into your brilliant mind just once. Tell me what put you in this state so I may put you at ease."

She does not answer, except for a tear rolling down her cheek. He catches it with his warm thumb before it reaches her chin. He holds her small chin in his hand and pulls her face to his. He kisses her softly, but with enough passion to ignite a fire in her core. She reaches out for his shoulders and they slide onto the floor of the small office before she knows it.  
"Jo, I love you with more than I can say in this language."  
"I love you too," she replies sadly.  
"Please tell me the reason for your sad tone on this sunny day." She sits up, and he rests his large hands on the small of her waist.

After a long moment of silence, she tenderly expresses, "I have done something I said I never would. We are married, for almost a year now."

"This makes you sad?" He asks, hurt by the thought of his sweet Jo regretting their union. He knew that she had never intended to marry, but he always had hoped that their love overcame her girlish advertence to the idea of marriage. He is brought out of his swirling thoughts by her hand upon his cheek.  
She kisses his soft lips cautiously and whispers through a warm breath, "No." His lips turn into a crooked smile, and he returns the kiss with more passion than before. He tries to make her lie down, but she stiffens and silently refuses, not yet finished with her impending thoughts.

"What is it, meine Liebe?"

She sighs and moves one of his hands onto her abdomen. "I never intended to marry, and I certainly never, and I mean _never_ , wanted a child."

"A child?" Friedrich pulls his hand away in surprise. He looks at her with wide eyes and sputters, "Ar-Are you sure?"

"I saw the doctor yesterday while you were out." She gazes at his face, searching for his thoughts. He is the only person she is unable to read. His face, regularly stoic, flashes no sign of emotion – neither happiness nor sadness. Her forehead twists in concern, and she begins to stand, unable to take his thoughtless expression any longer. He quickly grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap. She falls on top of him, lacking any form of grace, and melts into his grasp.

"Fritz…" she moans through his kisses.

"Yes?" he asks

"Are you really happy?"

"Let me show you just how much happiness is in my heart at this moment…"

They roll on the floor in a tight embrace. She runs her fingers through his unruly hair, and he carefully caresses her every curve.  
She looks at her husband, so happy, so sure that this is the path he wants to take. He wants to have a child with her.

 _I can do this. I will... for my Fritz,_ she thinks to herself.


	2. What Can Go Wrong?

Fritz whistles a happy tune around their modest living quarters as he prepares for his day.  
"Are you sure you will be fine?" he asks his wife. Her hair is a mess and she is wearing the same clothes from the day before, having neglected to change out of the comfortable, worn trousers and chemise that once belonged to him.  
"I will be just fine, thank you." Fritz smiles at her, but he is not content with the answer. She still maintains a sadness about her, although she tries to hide it. He can see through her fake smile– her eyes do not light up, even as he kisses her goodbye for the day.

"Write something thrilling today!" he suggests.  
"I will– you can read it upon your return."

Friedrich climbs down the stairs to attend to his classes. He is distracted, though, and the students notice. He misses one of the young boys throwing a balled up piece of paper, and even fails to notice that one does not return from lunch. He is preoccupied with thoughts of his wife. _His wife_ , he thinks. He must do something to bring her cheer. He knows her too well; he knows that she is trying to be excited about a baby, for his sake, but she cannot picture herself as a mother.

At the end of his day, he takes a detour to visit the shops in town. When he arrives home, Jo is not there. He walks into the office with a large smile, prepared to counter any sad thoughts in her mind with flowers and chocolates, but the room is empty. He searches for a note, but her desk is bare.

He calls for her, panicked by her absence. She has been so sad this past week. _Where can she be? Mein Jo,_ he thinks frantically. He quickly descends the stairs and throws the door open, ready to run after her, wherever she may be. On the other side of the door, he finds his wife, startled by his movements.

"Jo!" he screams with more energy than necessary.

"What is it?" she asks, concerned.

"I thought… I don't know what I thought. Where were you?"

"I went for a walk. I needed to clear my head. Do I need to ask permission?"  
"No, I'm sorry, darling. Here," he says, shoving his presents into her hands.  
"What is this?" she smiles.

"Mein Jo," he says carefully, "I know… well, I'm not sure…" he pauses. "To Hell with this infernal language!" She laughs at his frustration. His English is better than some Americans. "I love you," he says slowly, "and I know that this," he places his hand where a bump will soon surely appear, "this is not how you picture your future."

She sighs deeply and takes his hand from her stomach. She holds it gingerly and kisses each of his fingers unhurriedly. "I love you, Friedrich. You are correct. This is not how I thought my adult years would be, but I am happy to give you something that brings you joy."

"I want it to bring you joy too," he says honestly.  
"It may, I do not know yet how I feel. I have been trying to figure out my thoughts. I even started writing a story about a writer who becomes pregnant unexpectedly. It did not work. I was unable to get in her head, as I am with my own feelings right now."  
Fritz reaches out to her and pulls her into his arms. They stand together for what feels like an eternity, and he kisses the top of her head to end the embrace. He leads her into the kitchen and they snack on the chocolates as they discuss what to expect and what they don't know.

They wake up in the morning, wrapped in each other's arms on the sofa.

"Good morning," she whispers with a soft kiss.  
"Good morning, my beautiful Professorin." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"If anything, my sadness has brought such softness out of you, my dear Fritz," she whispers.  
"It has always been present, but you may be correct. I hate seeing you so upset. Come, get dressed, and we will go to the book store."  
"The book store?" she asks, "I thought you had already picked up the textbooks for the new students."

"I did. These books will be for us." She gives him a puzzled expression. "Last night we talked about what we do not know about what to expect with pregnancy, so we will read. I predict that it will be less scary once we are well-read on the subject."

…

Two days later, they finish the stack of books on the coffee table.

"Fritz, what if he has a cleft pallet?"

"He will not, and you do not know it is a boy."

"What if it is a girl, and she is born with a club foot? No one will ever ask her to dance."

"The baby will be perfect."

"How can you be sure?" she asks wildly.

"Because the baby has a perfect mother," he smiles as he kisses her hand with assurance. "I think, maybe, that buying these books was not a good idea."  
"Thank you for trying to calm my mind," she says sweetly, "but you are right."


	3. I am fine!

"Come, Professor Bhaer!" Jo yells over the students. They are spending the warm afternoon outside, having finished their lessons early. Jo is leading the pack with a large yellow kite, chasing it around the hills.

"I will be right there, mein Professorin," he calls back. He returns to the classroom to place his books in a safe place. When he reappears, the students are circled around a large tree, looking up. As he approaches to see what they are doing, one of the young boys calls out to him, "Professor! She needs help!"

Fritz quickens his pace, assuming that one of the young girls climbed too high too quickly and cannot get down. He looks around for Jo and does not see her.  
"Mrs. Bhaer is stuck! She tried to get our kite down," another yells as he nears the tree. With that, Fritz looks up to see his beloved wife tightly hugging the tree trunk. She is at least 30 feet off of the ground.  
"Jo! What are you doing?" he yells up, "Come down, you are fine." He has seen her climb hundreds of trees, some much taller than this. One of their first dates was spent climbing trees across from her old home. She had giggled all the way to the top of the tallest tree at his apprehension, and she made fun of him when he got scared as she swung on a bending branch.  
"I cannot," she cries down to him.  
He is suddenly concerned. He has never heard his wife say those words– in any situation.

"Mein Jo, what is wrong?"

"Get the children out of here," she says softly.

"What, darling?" he asks, having not heard her response.

"Children, go back inside!" she cries, very panicked. They all oblige, not wanting to refuse her wishes in this state.

"Jo, I'm coming up," he tells her.  
"You're afraid of heights," she tries to reason.  
"I'm afraid of what may happen to you…" he reassures her, as he hides his apprehension. As he climbs, he calmly talks to his wife. "What is it, meine Liebe? I have seen you climb many trees. Why are you scared here?"  
"I am not scared!" she exclaims quickly.

"You are not?" he chuckles, "then why are you gripping the tree in such a way?" With that statement, she grabs her stomach and quickly leans over to the other side of the branch she is standing on. She vomits, and with her careful planning, its trajectory completely misses her husband.

Fritz reaches where she is standing and extends his hand out to her.

"I cannot move from this perch, Fritz," she tells him matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" He takes a good look at her face and sees that she, in fact, is not scared. She is sick. Her face is a pale green, and she is covered with sweat. "What is wrong, Jo? I don't understand."  
"I climbed up without a problem, but now I am so dizzy. I cannot move. If I look down, I become so woozy that I vomit. I am afraid that I will pass out as I descend."  
"So we are going to spend the evening up here?" he teases.  
"Friedrich, this is not a time for antics!" she whines. She looks down again and swiftly covers her mouth with her hand. He rubs her back and thinks for a moment.

"We need to get you down before something serious happens," he tells her as he straddles the branch below her. "Come, take my hands, and do not look down. Close your eyes if you must. Let me guide you."

"I hate being with child, Fritz," she confides as she slowly reaches for him, eyes half-shut. "I am unable to do things I normally can."

"Just imagine what it will be like when you have a swollen abdomen in the way too," he teases.

"Stop it, this situation is horrid enough without your constant faultfinding."  
"Come, we are almost there." They reach the bottom branches of the tree, and he hits the ground first. She sits above him on a weak branch, and it snaps just as he reaches for her. She lands on top of him and they both hit the ground.

"Jo! Are you all right?" He quickly asks, very concerned. She answers with a giggle and pulls him back into the soft grass. They roll down the hill and kiss quickly at the bottom.  
"We have to get back to the children," she warns. "Imagine the stories they will tell of this day to their parents."

"They will be bored with the tale soon enough. No more tree-climbing for you, though."  
"Yes sir," she mocks as they brush the grass from their clothes. As she stands, she is still a little woozy and stumbles in regaining her composure.  
"Come, mein Jo, lie down for a while. You need rest."  
"I am fine," she insists, but her posture is not as assured by this statement. She falters in her steps and Fritz catches her tall frame. He leads her to a sofa in the house and covers her with a blanket.  
"I am fine, Fritz," she repeats.  
"Stay here, I am going to get the doctor."  
She begins to protest, but he interrupts, "I know, I know, you are fine. Let us have a doctor say the same thing, though."

…

A half hour later, Fritz returns with Dr. Adams; Jo has fallen asleep. Fritz wakes her with a gentle brush of her hair.

"I have brought Dr. Adams," he tells her softly.  
"Hello Doctor," she greets. "Please tell my husband that I am fine. I am sure he already told you what happened this afternoon."

"He did, but I would like to make sure everything is normal before I tell him that. If you will excuse us, Mr. Bhaer," he says as he ushers the worried husband out of the room.

…

"You may come in now, Mr. Bhaer," the doctor tells him calmly. Fritz rushes to Jo's side. She is sitting on the sofa and putting her long hair into a bun. He loves watching her play with her hair. When she has finished, he takes her hand and kisses it gently.  
"She is right, I must say," Dr. Adams chuckles. "I warn you, Mrs. Bhaer, against climbing any trees for the next eight months, but you seem to be in perfect health. I think you just had a case of terrible morning sickness."  
"It was the afternoon," Fritz dismisses, still not certain that his Jo is fine.

"Well, morning sickness is not named very well. It can happen any time of day. Some women are unable to eat almost the entire day, but when their stomachs settle, you should have food ready!" Dr. Adams laughs at his own joke.  
"Thank you, doctor," Jo says to him as she extends a handshake.

"Yes, thank you," Fritz adds. They walk the doctor to the door and he leaves for the night.  
"See? I'm fine," she says to Fritz for the millionth time.  
"You were not fine when you were clinging to that tree trunk!" he jokes as he tickles her side. She squirms and tickles him back. They chase each other to the bedroom and settle in for the night. He reaches a heavy arm over her as they fall asleep, and he whispers into her ear, "Ich liebe dich, meine schöne Frau." He kisses her temple and they both fall into a deep slumber.


	4. Rekindling her Fire

Fritz watches his wife through a classroom window. She is sitting on a bench in the garden. Her aunt had taken such care in planning the landscape of this old house. The gardens circle the building as if it were placed in the middle of an enchanted forest. He watches the wind whip her loose hair around her face while she reads.  
The clock strikes three and he dismisses his last class of the day. He sneaks up behind his wife and takes her hair in his hands. He pulls it off of her neck and replaces the thick strands with his lips.  
"Professor, this is most inappropriate with children lurking about…" she teases as she tries to resist his urges. "I need to finish grading these essays…" she groans. She cannot resist his caresses and returns his grazing with sweet, loving kisses. She gathers all of her papers and they rush to a classroom. "You are impossible these days, Professor," she whispers.  
"I cannot help but act on these thoughts, darling," he tells her.  
"It seems you have thoughts every time you look at me lately." He smiles at the truth behind her statement.

They move quickly, aware that some children may not have left the courtyard for home yet.

He removes her shawl as they crash through the door. She throws the papers on a desk and starts to help him undress.  
"Jo, mein Jo," he whispers to her gently.

"I love you so much," she whispers back.

…

They sneak out of the classroom one at a time, entering the dark hallway on tiptoes.

"I do not see anyone," he tells her.  
"Wait, why are we being cautious?" she asks suddenly.  
"What?"  
"This is our house!" she laughs.

"I still do not think people would approve of sexual relations in classrooms," Fritz warns jokingly.

"True…" she admits.

They hold hands and ascend the stairs to their part of the old building.  
"Are you hungry?" Fritz asks her.

"Starving!" she answers. She absentmindedly rubs her hand over her stomach, and she notices that he smiles at this. "What?" she demands.  
"You look beautiful, mein Professorin."

"Beautiful?"  
"I know men should not, but I have noticed that being with child has started to show on you, my love."

"Really?" she asks, placing a hand on her abdomen, as if to measure. "I was unsure if it was just in my mind."  
"It is not much, but I can see too. It looks well on you, darling. It fills me with such joy, to see you in this way." She frowns at this thought.  
"Mein Jo, I know you are still unsure, but you are going to be such a wonderful mother…" She quickly gets up from her chair. "Jo…"  
"I just need some air," she tells him as she exits the small room. He knows that he has upset her, but he decides to let her be. In time she will also come to terms with being a parent.

…

Night is falling when she finally returns to their home. Fritz is reading by the fireplace, and she enters the room quietly, so as not to disturb him.

Without looking up from his book, he says, "How was your walk?"

"It was nice," she admits. "I visited Beth. If anyone has answers for me, it is her."

"Mein Jo, for what questions are you seeking answers?"  
"I cannot tell you." He looks at her sadly. She continues, "Not yet, anyway." He accepts her answer and hugs her. She lets his large hands cradle her shoulders.  
"We should visit your mother," he tells her.  
"Marmee? Why do we need to visit her?"

"Do you not agree that she should know to expect another grandchild?"

"I had forgotten!" Jo exclaims. "You are right. She will be giddy with joy. Everyone expected children from Meg, and even young Amy, but not from me."

"How shall we tell her, darling?" Fritz grins.  
"We must do it in a fun way. I know, I shall write a play! In it, we will slowly convince Marmee that I am pregnant, but we must be sneaky about it."  
"That sounds wonderful!" he cheers, glad to see her old fire again.

"We shall make the family act it out at Thanksgiving dinner!"  
"Brilliant!"

"I will visit Amy and Laurie tomorrow. They should know our secret. Oh, they will be so excited!" She whisks away to her office, already testing dialogue as she closes the door behind her. Fritz sighs happily, glad that she has a task to do.  
"Maybe that is what was missing," he says to himself.  
When he wakes to the morning light, she is still in her office, madly scribbling dramatic prose.  
"How is the play?" he asks, entering the messy room cautiously.  
"It is wonderful!" she tells him excitedly. "I have written you a brave part– with passion and vigor." He smiles at her, thrilled to see her excitement.

"Does that displease you, darling?" she asks.  
"Not at all. I shall act with as much vigor as your words command." She smiles widely and returns to her pages.  
"Mein Professorin?" he asks, trying to regain her attention.  
"Hm?" she barely responds.  
"Were you not going to visit your sister?"

"Tomorrow," she waves.  
"It is tomorrow, love."  
"Is it? I was lost in my writing. It has been a while since I was so captivated by a story."

"I love seeing you this way. This is how I first fell in love with you, you know?"

"Oh?" she grins.  
"I was captivated by the strange girl contained in the small room– writing as if the words were exploding from her fingertips. And when you would look up at me, just for a quick glance, I would silently chuckle at the ink that always decorated your face."

"I do not _always_ have ink upon my face!" she argues.  
"When you are writing you do," he says as he rubs a smudge off of her fair cheek.

"I should go to Amy's before it gets too late in the day."


	5. Visiting Amy and Laurie

Jo approaches the old house with excited apprehension. She laughs to herself as she passes the patch of small Douglas firs, only about four years old, where she had planted the seeds after chopping down Mr. Laurence's beloved tree.

Laurie sees her approaching the house and calls for his wife as he runs out of the door, as much an excited child today as years before. "Amy! Your sister is here for a visit!" he yells. He cannot help but turn into his old, foolish self when he sees Jo.

He runs down the path and skids to a halt as he clumsily wraps his arms around her. "Jo! It has been too long," he exhales quickly.

"It has, Laurie," she laughs. "My, you have not changed one bit," she says, ruffling his hair. He pats his long locks back into place and throws an arm over her shoulder. She is still taller than him– she even wins that contest. They walk toward the house. Amy is standing at the door, waving at her sister, baby on her hip.

"Jo!" she exclaims as she greets her older sister. Jo bends down for a hug and Amy passes her niece to her.

"Little Beth," Jo sighs. "She has grown so much in a month!"  
"Has it been that long?" Amy asks.  
"It has. How is she?" Jo's tone grows somber. She kept her distance because Marmee had told her about Beth's health issues. She is not a healthy child, and her illness has taken a toll on Jo's young sister. Amy's usual properness has all but disappeared. Worry and fatigue weigh on her face, Jo notices.

"She's fine. She had a spell the other day, but she is tip-top now," Amy says convincingly, as if she believes it.  
Jo cradles the baby and walks to the living room. They sit on the regal furniture and chatter about Laurie's work and the weather for a while. Beth starts to fuss, and Amy brings her up to her crib.  
"I have something very important to tell you," Jo whispers to Laurie while Amy is away.

"What is it?" he answers excitedly.  
"I should wait until Amy returns," Jo admits. She imagined telling Laurie by himself, but she needs her sister's help as well if she wishes to surprise Marmee and the rest of the family.

"Here she is," Laurie says happily as Amy descends the stairs, wiping her tired brow. _Will I look this way?_ Jo thinks to herself.

"What is it?" Amy asks.  
"Jo has news for us," he smiles.

Jo takes each of them by the hands and says quietly, but very hurried, "As you know, my plan was to never marry, and to travel, and to write as much as possible, to capture the world." They nod, unsure of her direction. "But even to my surprise, I am very happy with Fritz." They smile– glad to hear that their dear Jo is happy being a wife. "And now," she says slowly, "I am going to do something I never dared!" Laurie shakes his head, not understanding. Amy covers her mouth, having understood immediately. She stomps her feet in excitement, afraid to scream and wake the baby.  
"What is it?" Laurie asks, perplexed by the women's excitement.  
"She's having a baby!" Amy finally exclaims.

"Jo, is that true?" She just nods in agreement and they all jump up and hug each other.

"But you must keep it a secret!" She divulges her idea to them and they begin to plan the details immediately.

…

She returns home in the late afternoon, exhausted from the excitement and not sleeping the night before.  
"How was the visit?" Fritz asks as she walks into the house.  
"It was nice," she says as she slowly shuts the door behind her. She leans on it, and he notices how tired his darling wife is.  
"You should rest," he suggests.  
Without answering his concern, she tells him, "It is difficult to see young Beth. She is so sick for a baby, and poor Amy has lost so much of her usual expressiveness."

Fritz sighs and removes his glasses. "I'm sorry, darling."

"I feel I should write, but I think my eyes are too heavy to see the pages right now."

"You should rest," he repeats.

"Are you coming to bed soon?"

"You will be asleep before I am there," he tells her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Good night, mein Jo."

"Good night." She walks slowly to the bedroom, yawning and stretching as she goes.  
 _Mein Jo,_ he thinks to himself, _how wonderful that I can call her mein Jo._


	6. Putting on a Play

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Marmee cheers as her family arrives at their childhood home. Mr. March greets his children happily and they settle in the living room. The young children run around the small rooms, much like the March sisters (and Laurie) had done many years ago.

"We have a surprise for you, Marmee!" Jo shouts, unable to wait.  
"Oh? What is it?" Marmee asks, intrigued by Jo's excitement.  
"I have written a special play for this special holiday!"  
"Oh, Jo, I do love your plays! When will you perform?"

"We will all perform after dinner. I have written you a small part in it. You need not rehearse; you will be just fine without the preparation. We have not had much time, so we will all be holding scripts."  
"That sounds delightful, Jo," Marmee smiles. She loves seeing this side of Jo; she always has.

Jo can hardly sit still during dinner. Fritz places his hand on her knee to steady it while they eat. He smiles coyly at her, knowing that she is about to burst with the impending news. He is glad that she is so excited to tell Marmee. Perhaps this means that she is more at ease with the prospects of motherhood now. She looks into his gentle face and winks. She places a hand gently on her abdomen, and he nods happily. She is beginning to really show, and she wore a loose-fitting, frilly dress that was once Aunt March's to hide the signs from Marmee.

After dinner, everyone gathers in the living room again to receive their assignments.  
"So what daring role will you be playing tonight, Jo?" Marmee asks dramatically, "Rodrigo? A viking? A villainous killer? Come, tell me, what are you going to enthrall us with this evening?"

Jo begins slowly, "I am going to be…" she pauses for longer than necessary, "a mother."  
"You?" Marmee chuckles, "Of all the roles you have ever played, this may be the most difficult for you to overcome."

"I am aware."

"I wait with anticipation." Marmee winks at her, and Jo calls for curtains.

They begin the play. It is sappy and disillusioned, but the family has fun. In it, Marmee is playing a grandmother who has several children, but one daughter is infertile. One day the girl comes across a rare plant in the forest and tries to pull it from the ground. Suddenly, a German fairy, Fritz, appears and aims to curse the girl for trying to uproot the beautiful plant. She must go on a journey and prove to the fairy that her intentions were good. She visits all of her siblings and gives each of her nieces and nephews a flower petal from the plant. She does not keep a single one for herself, and when she returns, the fairy sees that she is pure and only wishes to bring happiness to the children in her life because she cannot have any of her own. He grants her a wish, and she instantly conceives. She rushes home to her mother, crying with joy.

"Mother, dear mother," Jo squeals.

"What is it, my child?" Marmee asks.  
"An amazing thing has happened. I have never imagined my life with a child, but now I will have one of my own. Love conquered my inability to conceive." Jo beams at Marmee, who remains in character.  
"That is wonderful news," she says seriously.  
"Here, feel!" Jo insists, going off-script and breaking out of character. She places Marmee's hand on her growing abdomen. Marmee simply smiles and tries to regain her place in the script.  
"How has this happened, my wonderful daughter?" she asks, still unconvinced.  
"Marmee, do you not feel the bump?" Jo whispers.

"It's excellent costume work, Jo, but for God's sake, you of all people know better than to change the script," she whispers sternly.

"Marmee!" Jo squeals. She pulls at her dress, unable to contain her delight any longer. The men quickly turn away, taken aback by her sudden disrobing. Jo unties the apron that was on her costume, also there to hide the bump from sight. She places Marmee's hand on her bare stomach and grins from ear to ear. Marmee stands mute for a long time. Jo starts to worry that she has had a stroke.  
"Are you still acting?" Marmee whispers.

"No!" multiple family members shout in elation.  
"You are with child?" Marmee says slowly. Jo simply nods her head and hugs her mother tightly. Marmee reaches for Fritz to join the hug and soon the entire family is in one large bear hug in the small living room.

"Oh, Jo…" Marmee whispers through tears, "I am so happy for you."


	7. Being a Good Wife

Jo storms into Fritz's classroom carrying a stack of papers.

"Impossible!" she exclaims.  
"Mrs. Bhaer, what is it?" he asks calmly.

"How can the future world have great writers if these children refuse to use proper punctuation? Look, this one does not even capitalize the beginnings of sentences! I have taught this a thousand times…" she suddenly raises her head from her papers and notices that he has a classroom full of students. She recoils slightly, silently apologizing.

"May I continue with my lesson, Mrs. Bhaer?" he asks while stifling a smile.  
"Yes, I am sorry," she begins to exit when she sees a boy slouching in his chair in the corner. She storms to his desk and slams a paper on it. He wakes up from his nap abruptly, shocked to see the tall woman in front of him.

"Maybe if you remained awake in class you could write a simple sentence!" she roars. She turns to exit the room and yells again, "And rewrite that essay with proper punctuation by tomorrow!" The boy lets out a small whimper in response to his scary teacher's outburst.

Fritz sighs as she slams the door. He turns to his students and says calmly, "Let us continue…"

…

He covers his nose as he enters the apartment later that afternoon. "Jo?" he calls.

"Fritz, what are you doing home so early?" she says as she emerges from the kitchen. He laughs at her flour-covered state.

"Please don't laugh, darling, I am trying to make you a nice dinner."  
"That is wonderful, darling, but you look as if you have had an accident." Her shoulders fall in defeat, chuckling at her mess.  
"Wait until you see the kitchen…" she laughs.

"I think that maybe this is not your strength." He wraps his arm around her and they head to the kitchen to repair the damage and perhaps salvage the dinner. He places a hand over his nose again.  
"What is that smell?" he chortles.

"I was planning on making you traditional German food, but I had a little trouble cooking the herring."

"Mein Jo, what brought about this thought?"

"I want to be a good wife to you."

He laughs, "You are a wonderful wife. What makes you think that you are not?"  
"I cannot cook, and we do not entertain, and I do not clean while you work…"

"You do not clean because you are also working. Including your writing, you work more than I do…"

She cuts him off, yelling, "How can I be a good mother if I cannot be a good wife?"

He pauses, surprised by her outburst. "Jo…" he breathes.

"Mothers are soft and demure. They take care of the household and cook and clean…" she begins to cry. He reaches to comfort her, but she pulls away.  
"You are a wonderful wife," he says slowly. He reaches for her again. She takes his hand and he pulls her close, dancing in place. He kisses her forehead. She is unconvinced by his notions.  
"Do you want to know what makes you a wonderful wife?" She pouts and he continues, "You are a wonderful wife _because_ you do not cook, you do not clean, and you do not simply stay hidden away at home." She looks at him confused. "This is who you are, mein Jo, and this is who I love." She curls up in his embrace. He kneels to the ground, holding her hands. He says to her little bump stretching out her loose trousers. "You do not care if your mother can cook, do you?" He places his ear against her abdomen and listens. "No, the baby does not mind."

"He told you that?" she asks, amused by her silly husband.

"Yes," he smiles. "And you do not know that it is a boy."

"You keep telling me that. Are you suggesting that you would prefer a daughter, Fritz?"

"I know I should not think such things. Of course I would be happy with either, but yes, I believe so. I would like a daughter. One exactly like you."

"Oh Lord," she shakes her head. "I would not wish that even on an enemy. Do you realize what I was like as a child?"

"I bet you were just as magnificent," he says as he pulls her tightly against him.


	8. Who Cares if I Get Wet?

Fritz sits by the fire on a cold, rainy night, waiting for his wife to return. He starts to worry, then realizes that he is worrying about Jo, which is silly. She laughed at him the last time he said he was worried about her. Still, he does worry. He worries about her independence. Not that she is independent, but that perhaps she is losing that aspect of herself.

Jo interrupts his thoughts by bursting through the door. She is soaked to the skin. The bottom of her dress is covered in mud and her dripping hair sticks to her face and neck.  
"Jo! What happened to you?" he exclaims as he goes to meet her at the door.  
"I lost my umbrella!" she exclaims. "Please, help me remove this ridiculous dress so the mud does not track on the floor. The wind was so strong that as I left Marmee's house, it carried the umbrella away!" He helps her step out of the messy dress, and she trips into his grasp.

"Mein Jo, you are shaking. Your skin feels like ice!"

"It was such a cold rain," she shivers.

"Come, sit by the fire." He quickly covers her with warm blankets and brings her wool socks and a winter hat to wear.  
"Jo, you must be careful. You cannot get sick."

"I will be fine," she assures him. She cradles her growing stomach absentmindedly while she tries to warm up. Fritz sits beside her and hugs her over the blankets. He rests his head on her shoulder.  
"It is important to stay healthy, Jo. You are carrying another life."  
"Believe me, I am aware, darling," she sighs. "My back is so sore these days, and I still have a ways to go in this process. Dr. Adams says that the back pain will only get worse."

"We shall have to see if I can remedy that," Fritz says as he lowers his hands down her spine. He slowly massages her long back, and she softens into his touch. He reaches his head over her shoulder for a kiss, and before their lips meet, she suddenly sneezes into his face.  
"Oh, I am sorry!" she tells him as he wipes the wetness away.  
"It is fine, but I worry that you are getting sick from your outing today," he sighs.  
"I am not, I am in perfect… per… achoo!" she sneezes again.

"You should stay by the warmth of the fire for the night."

"Only if you stay with me," she suggests.

…

Fritz wakes first in the morning. His neck is sore from sleeping awkwardly in the armchair. When he checks on his sleeping wife, he grows very concerned. She is no longer cold, but hot. She has a fever and is clutching the blankets around her. He puts more wood into the fireplace and goes to get Dr. Adams without waking Jo.

While he is away, Jo wakes to the late morning's sunlight. She is freezing. She has at least four blankets covering her and a winter hat. The fire is going, but she feels as if it is emitting cool air rather than heat. She begins to have feverish daydreams in her solitude.

"Josephine!" a high voice exclaims.  
"Aunt March?" she asks weakly.

"Josephine, it is late, and you are not yet out of bed? A wife must be up early to attend to her household. Where is your husband?"

"I do not know, Aunt March," she replies. "He is not here, but there are no classes today. Do you like the school, Aunt March?" she asks proudly. "You said to make your house into a school, and we have."

"It is nice to see some life inside these old walls," the voice admits.

"I miss you," Jo says sadly. "It has been almost two years since your death.  
"Imagine that!" Aunt March teases. "All those years you spent avoiding me, and now you miss me!"

Jo attempts to get off of the sofa to find her aunt, but she stumbles in all of her layers. Fritz enters the room with the doctor.

"Jo!" he exclaims as he runs to grab his wife. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to find Aunt March," she says faintly. Fritz returns her to the sofa.

"Dr. Adams," he whispers, pulling the doctor aside, "she is delusional. I do not understand," he says frantically. "She was caught in the storm last night and was very cold. She sneezed a few times last night, but this morning she is so much worse."  
"I will check on her," Dr. Adams tells him. "Perhaps you should get some food. Chicken broth might be a good place to start." Fritz leaves the room.

"All right, Mrs. Bhaer, what ails you today?" Jo giggles at him and takes his hand.  
"What is it?"  
"I am laughing at the way you say my name. It is Jo. I am not a Mrs. anybody." The doctor frowns at this and takes her temperature.  
"My God, Mrs. Bhaer, you are burning up. This is not safe for you or your child."

"What child?" she asks. He frowns at her again. He takes her pulse and her arm goes limp in his hand when she suddenly falls asleep. Fritz reenters the room and puts the broth on the table.  
"How is she?" Fritz asks.

"She has a very high fever. I worry for the safety of her and your child. I think that she may have been sick before being caught in the rain, but the chill made her worse. It seems to me that she has the flu. Let her sleep, and keep warm blankets on her. If she is awake, try to make her drink fluids. She was just in a feverish state– she told me that she was not married."

"Not married?"

"I will return tomorrow. Call on me if anything gets worse. Be sure to check on her often."

"I shall not leave her side," Fritz promises. He takes his wife's hand and kisses it.

…

Four days later, Jo still lies on the sofa. She has been conscious for only a quarter of each day and coherent for less. Poor Fritz is exhausted trying to make her drink water and keep the blankets over her. Every time she wakes, she insists on taking everything off and getting off the sofa. It is as if she is trying to escape from prison.

"Jo?" he whispers as she stirs.  
"Mm, Fritz…" she moans slowly.

"How do you feel, love?"

"My entire body aches. I do not understand why."

"You have the flu, Jo. Let me feel your forehead." He rests the back of his hand against her sweaty face. He sighs and smiles.  
"Your fever broke, darling. You are going to be fine."

"Fritz!" she grabs his arm firmly in panic.  
"What is it?"

"My stomach," she answers bluntly.

"What about it, darling?"

"I feel… I feel cramping. I do not know. It hurts." He jumps up quickly and grabs his coat.  
"I will get Dr. Adams!" he shouts. She sits very still trying to understand the feeling in her gut.  
"No, it has stopped," she tells him, reaching out for his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Do not leave me," she tells him. "What if being sick did something to the baby?"  
"It will be fine, Jo."

"I finally accept this, and I ruin it."

"You have not ruined anything, and it is not your fault," he says. He kisses her and she rests her hands on her stomach.


	9. Getting Better

"Good morning, mein Jo," Fritz greets with a morning kiss. It has been three days since her fever broke, yet she is still unwell. Fritz has not told his beloved wife, but he thinks that she perhaps gave the illness to him as well. His nose will not stop dripping, and he leaves the room to cough quite frequently.

"Fritz?" she calls.

"Yes, darling?" he says as he rushes to her side.  
"I would like to go out today."  
"That is not a good idea, Jo."

"Please, I am losing my mind on this sofa. I want to get some fresh air. Please help me into some clothes." He obliges reluctantly. She is hit with a wave of deep coughing while he is getting her clothes. He hurries back to her.

"Jo, are you all right?" he asks worriedly. She reaches for his hand to support her getting up. She stifles the cough and stands slowly. She gasps for breath and falls back onto the sofa.  
"Jo!"

"I am fine…" she wheezes. "I was simply light-headed for a moment. Help me, now." Fritz smiles. His wife can never be told no, even by her body. He helps her dress and they leave the apartment. They reach the bottom of the stairs, and she is breathing very heavily. She places a hand on her chest and pants. Fritz erupts into a coughing fit.  
"Are you all right?" They ask each other at the same time. She laughs, and it makes her cough deeply again. She grabs her forehead in dizziness. She slowly sits on the steps and Fritz takes her hands.  
"I am going to get Dr. Adams. Stay here, Jo." He starts to leave, and then turns quickly to look at her.  
"What?" she asks.  
"You are not going to argue when I tell you to stay where you are?"

"Not today," she sighs.

"I should run to get him then!" He exits quickly.

Jo looks up at the ceiling and drums lightly on her stomach. "Oh Beth," she murmurs. "Please, I know you are in heaven. Please help me. Help us to bring a healthy baby into this world. Right now I feel like you looked in your last days."  
Dr. Adams returns by himself and finds Jo asleep on the steps. He lifts her and brings her back to the sofa.

Jo wakes to him covering her with blankets.  
"Dr. Adams?" she says weakly.

"Good evening, dear."

"Where is Fritz?" she asks, sitting up as much as she can muster.  
"He is downstairs. It seems that he caught the flu from you, so I told him that he cannot be near you. Your baby needs you to get better."  
"I am better," she lies.

"You are getting an infection in your chest. If you do not rest, it may be harmful to the baby."  
"What should I do?"

"I have sent for your mother. She will be here soon, and she is bringing some medicine. I gave her a note saying that you need to drink as much water as you can, and see what food you can keep down. I know you do not have an appetite right now, but you need to gain strength."

Marmee enters the apartment soon after the doctor leaves. She sighs at her daughter. _Poor Jo,_ she thinks.

"Marmee? Is that you?"

"Yes dear, I am here." She hangs her coat on the back of a chair and gives Jo a hug.

"Oh, Marmee…" Jo moans sadly, "I have tried to do everything right, but nothing is. I cannot even stay healthy enough. It is as if God does not want me to have a child…"  
"Shhh. Jo, that is not true. If God did not want you to have a baby, you would not have conceived." They hug and Marmee kisses her forehead.

…

A week later, Marmee helps Jo get dressed to go for a walk.

"Are you sure you feel up to this, Jo?" Marmee asks.

"Absolutely!" she cheers. "We have been in this room for so long. I am tired of sitting still." Jo looks at her growing abdomen. She sighs, "It has gotten bigger just in a few days."

"You look wonderful."

"I feel giant."

Marmee opens the door, and they leave for the market.

…

"How is Fritz?" Jo asks, arm wrapped around her mother's waist.  
"I checked on him this morning. He told me that he is going crazy being in one room, just like you. He also said to tell you that you should shout from time to time because he is tired of silence. He misses you."

"I miss him. This is the longest we have been apart since our marriage."  
"You two make such a lovely couple."  
"I never thought it would happen, Marmee, but I love him so much. He understands me as no one else could. He also cannot keep his hands off of me," she divulges quietly. "Since I told him about the baby, it seems that every time he looks at me he gets this silly smile that means he wants to kiss me."

"Do you mind?" Marmee laughs.

"Not at all!" Jo chuckles. She is sent into another coughing fit by their laughter. Marmee supports her and rubs her back.

"Jo?" They hear a familiar voice in the market.  
"Laurie?" Jo says happily. "Laurie! How are you?"

"I am fine. My, look at you!" He says as he spins her around.

"Ridiculous, right?" she asks.

"You look fantastic! How do you feel? I heard news that you were very sick."  
"I am fine…" Marmee coughs discreetly at her. "I am better," she resolves. "Still coughing, but I will be fine. How is your family?"

"Beth is fine…" Marmee coughs at him too. "She is not well, but we are hopeful. Amy sent me to get her things at the market. I should be returning…" he trails off.  
"Do not be a stranger," Jo tells him.

…

Jo and Marmee return from their walk. Marmee helps her undress, and they hear the door open.  
"Who is it?" Jo calls.  
"Some poor fool who cannot stay away from his wife's beauty…" Fritz answers.  
"Fritz!" They hug tightly, as if they have not seen each other in years. "Are you well?"

"Dr. Adams said I could return today!"

"I shall leave you two," Marmee says. She squeezes Jo's hand as she leaves. "Stay healthy, stay happy."

"Thank you Marmee."


	10. Surprises

Jo throws the knitting needles and tangled web of yarn into the middle of the knitting circle in frustration.  
"Jo!" Marmee scolds.

"I'm sorry, Marmee," Jo says as she tries to bend down and pick them up. She struggles to reach the floor from the chair.  
"Let me get them," Marmee sighs. She takes the needles and puts the yarn back in her bag, assuming that Jo is finished after her fifth try.  
"Jo, knitting is not that hard. It just takes patience."  
"Patience is not my way, Marmee. You know that."

"Jo?" Mrs. Hummel tries to get her attention. "What do you think?" She holds up a small baby sweater with matching mittens. The white yarn looks as soft as feathers.  
"Oh, Mrs. Hummel, it is beautiful! Which of your girls is having another baby?" Jo asks innocently.  
"It is for you, Jo," Mrs. Hummel answers sweetly.  
"For me? Mrs. Hummel, I cannot take this. You worked so hard on it!"

"I made it for your child. I insist," the homely woman smiles and brings the little sweater to her.

Jo hugs it against her chest and tears up. "Thank you, Mrs. Hummel. It is beautiful, and it will be well-worn."

"You are welcome, dear." Someone comes to the door and sneaks in the room without Jo noticing.

"Jo, there is another surprise for you," Marmee whispers.  
"A surprise?" she answers excitedly. Meg sneaks around her chair and they both squeal in delight. They spin in a tight hug.

"Jo! It is so breathtaking to see you!"

"I did not know you were coming back from Maine so soon!" Jo answers. "How was visiting John's cousins?"  
"It was great. They are so nice, and the twins loved them. I cannot believe that you are going to have a baby!" Meg says as she places a hand on Jo's stomach.  
"I cannot believe it, either, Meg."  
"When I received your letter, I told John that I had to see it for myself. You look wonderful! When is the baby coming?"  
"Dr. Adams says I have a month left."  
"Oh, I am so glad that I get to be here with you for this." They hug again.

"Me too, Meg."

…

Jo returns from the knitting group, and Fritz is reading in his usual spot.

"How were the knitting lessons?" he asks.

Jo holds up the little sweater from Mrs. Hummel. "Look at this sweater, Fritz!"

"Wow! I am amazed! You made that the first time you tried to knit?"

"No, it is a gift from Mrs. Hummel. The sweet dear made it for our baby. I, on the other hand, only succeeded in making some rather impressive knots."

"I expected nothing less," he laughs.  
"You do not believe in me?" she counters.  
"I believe that you can do most anything, mein Jo, but somehow sitting still for hours knitting is not one of them."

"I must admit you are right. Oh, and Meg and John have returned from Maine. We are having dinner with them tomorrow."

"That sounds excellent." He sighs. "You look tired, darling. You should rest."

"I am not tired," she insists, stifling a yawn. She sits next to him on the sofa, and she falls asleep on him less than ten minutes later. He kisses her forehead and thinks to himself, _I was hoping to spend the night in bed, but I suppose the sofa is fine too._

…

Jo and Fritz arrive at the Brooke's house for dinner.  
"I am sorry we are late, Meg," Jo says as she kisses her sister's cheek. "Blame me, I am moving much more slowly lately. Hello John."

"You are always late, Jo," Meg laughs. "Now you just have something to blame it on."

"It is true," Fritz laughs.

Jo begins to cough deeply. Fritz rubs her back.  
"Are you ill, Jo?" John asks.  
"I was. Unfortunately, I came down with the flu about a month and a half ago, but I am fine now."

"She was extremely ill," Fritz adds. "It was quite a scare. She cannot get rid of this cough now."  
"I am fine, Fritz."

"Yes, dear." Meg and John smile at each other, silently laughing at Jo and Fritz's unusual relationship.

"Let's all sit in the living room. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Meg says. Fritz takes Jo's arm and helps her lower onto the sofa. She sinks into the seat awkwardly, not used to being so heavy. As they sit and talk, Fritz notices that Jo is not nearly as vocal as she normally is. He looks at her and she is breathing deeply with her eyes closed.  
"Jo," he whispers, "what is wrong, darling?"  
"Nothing," she smiles falsely. He raises an eyebrow at her, but she does not cave.  
"Dinner is ready!" Meg calls from the kitchen. Fritz reaches a hand out to help Jo up, but she does not take it. She again sits with her eyes closed.  
"Mein Jo," he whispers nervously, "has labor started?"

"No, it cannot. It is too soon." She takes his hand and tries to stand. As soon as she is upright, she grasps her stomach and falls back onto the sofa.  
"Meg!" Fritz calls. Meg comes running from the kitchen, startled by his tone.

"Jo!" she yells. "John, go get Marmee and the doctor! Hurry!" she orders.

"Fritz, it is too soon," she cries. "It has stopped," she says calmly.  
"Another wave will come," Meg says.

"It is not time," Jo insists. She erupts into a coughing fit and grabs her stomach.  
"We need to get you out of those clothes." Fritz tries to follow them, but Meg puts a hand on his shoulder, wordlessly telling him to stay behind.


	11. It's Time

_Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. Please R &R_

 _..._

Fritz paces back and forth as he waits for news of his wife. _Mein Jo,_ he thinks, _she does not want to do this. Yes she does. Does she? Is it worth it? It is too early. What if… No!_ His thoughts swirl in his head loudly enough to make him miss the entrance of his father-in-law.

"Fritz?" Mr. March asks.

"I am sorry, sir, I did not hear you enter."  
"How is she?"  
"I do not know. I have heard no news, just moans and cries from the room. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do."  
"I understand. I went through this wait four times with my wife. I wish I could say it becomes easier." Marmee enters with the doctor, and they rush past the men. They quickly shut the door behind them.

…

In the room, Meg supports Jo's back as she labors. Each contraction brings much pain, and Jo tries to stifle her groans, although the pain is worse and longer with each one. All she can think is _It is not time_.

Dr. Adams tells Jo that she needs to push when she feels pressure. Jo only shakes her head.

…

Marmee leaves the room to talk to Fritz. She hugs her husband, and he rubs her back as she tells Fritz, "She is not doing well, Fritz. The labor is progressing fine, but she is fighting it. Dr. Adams is worried. He says she has lost a lot of blood."

His heart sinks.

"Usually men are not to go into the room, but will you come? She will not listen to us, and she is asking for you."  
"Yes, of course!"

She leads him into the bedroom, and he pauses in the doorway, scared of the sight before him. Jo is crying, and she is covered in sweat. Her beautiful hair is knotted on top of her head crazily, and she looks defeated.  
He finally gets the courage to move and takes her hand.  
"Fritz!" she exclaims, glad to see his kind face. He kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry, darling," she weeps. He pushes aside the strands of hair stuck to her face.

"Why are you sorry, mein Jo?"

"It is too early. The baby is not ready to come."

"It is, Mrs. Bhaer," Dr. Adams tells her firmly, "the pressure you feel means that the baby is ready. Push, now!"  
"Listen to him, Jo. You can do this."  
"No, I cannot, Fritz. You don't understand," she cries through the pain. "I am afraid!" she screams at the end of a contraction.

Fritz kisses her hand and again pushes hair out of her face. He hugs her, and she buries her head in his embrace.  
"Dr. Adams, Marmee, Meg, may we have a moment alone?"

"Sure," they all nod and exit the small room cautiously.  
"I am sorry, Fritz," Jo cries.  
"Please stop being sorry, mein Jo. Everything will be fine, but the baby is coming. What is this fear about?"  
"Something is going to be wrong. What if the baby is ill? I was unwell for so long."

"If the baby is ill…" Fritz pauses to kiss her again, "we will take care of it and help it get better. We can do this."

Jo does not answer right away, but her furrowed brow tells him that she is unconvinced.  
"Please Jo, listen to Dr. Adams. It is more likely that something will go wrong if the baby is not born soon."

She thinks for a minute, then calmly responds, "I wonder what our baby will be like…"

Fritz kisses her forehead and says, "There is only one way to find out. You can do this, mein Jo, and I will be here." She grabs his hand firmly, suddenly tensing with another contraction.  
"Dr. Adams!" Fritz calls. The group rushes back into the room. Jo groans deeply.

"Okay, Mrs. Bhaer, now when you feel pressure, push down. Do you feel it?" Dr. Adams asks over her grunting.  
"Yes, that is it, Mrs. Bhaer. Keep pushing!" Fritz holds her hand strongly while Marmee and Meg support her legs. Fritz whispers sweet nothings in her ear in German.

She lets out a final groan as the contraction subsides.

"Perfect, Mrs. Bhaer. After the next contraction you should have your son or daughter in your arms."

"Did you hear that?" she asks Fritz weakly. "In my… arms," she whispers, shutting her eyes.  
"Jo?" Fritz asks, concerned. He squeezes her hand in his, but she doesn't respond. Her grip is limp.  
"Jo! Dr. Adams?" Fritz asks frantically.

"Mrs. Bhaer!" Dr. Adams checks her pulse and supports her head. "Mrs. March, please get me a cold, wet cloth." Marmee rushes to the pale in the corner and returns with one. Jo starts to regain consciousness. Dr. Adams places the cloth on her forehead and lifts her eyelids to check her pupils.  
"Mrs. Bhaer, are you with us?" he asks in a loud voice.  
"Aghhhhhhh," Jo cries as she takes Fritz's hand again.  
"Mrs. Bhaer?" Dr. Adams asks, still trying to check her awareness.

"I need to push!" she exclaims.

"Not right now, Mrs. Bhaer, I need to check your health. You just passed out. You have lost a lot of blood."

"He's coming now," she cries. Dr. Adams goes around the bed and sees that the baby is crowning.

"Okay, Mrs. Bhaer, push gently. Let me know if you feel faint again."

Jo nods frantically, ready to have the baby out. She starts to push and is blinded by pain as the head is birthed.  
"I feel as though I'm splitting apart!" She screams.  
"The head is out, Mrs. Bhaer. Wait for the next contraction to pass the shoulders." She groans in frustration.

"We are almost parents!" Fritz cheers with a wide smile.  
"I cannot wait to meet our baby," Jo answers.

Fritz thinks to himself, _How wonderful that Jo is happy about motherhood now. Mein Jo. She will be a perfect mother._ He whispers to her, "I love you with all of my heart, my dearest Jo." She does not respond. He whispers again, a little more audibly. "Did you hear me, darling?" Her head falls. She has passed out again. Dr. Adams quickly jumps up and supports her head. He checks her eyes again, and he slaps her cheek to try to startle her awake. Marmee takes her other hand and squeezes it, hoping she can help.

"Mrs. Brooke," he tells Meg, "please take her head. Support her. I do not want to move her right now; it could be harmful to her and the baby. Mr. Bhaer, keep talking to her. I do not know why she is passing out."

"Jo," Fritz says softly, trying to stifle tears, "please wake up, darling. You are strong enough to do this. I love you, and I need you. Our baby needs you right now." Fritz starts to cry. Seeing Jo in such a poor state is painful to him. _She did not want a baby. No, stop thinking like that,_ he tells himself.

Dr. Adams begins to pull on the baby's head. He twists the body, and he guides the shoulders.  
"What are you doing?" Fritz asks.  
"The baby needs to be born now. Even if she is not awake, it is close enough that I can pull it out. It is better to have her push, but I do not know when she will regain consciousness." He pulls with much force, and the baby's shoulders pass through the small opening. The rest of the body slips out easily and he quickly catches it. He lays the baby on a clean towel and starts to rub its body vigorously.  
"Why is it not crying?" Fritz asks nervously, afraid to move from his wife's side.

"Give it time," Marmee says calmly.

Jo abruptly wakes and shouts in pain. She is disoriented and unaware of what is happening.  
"Jo!" Fritz kisses her, relieved that she is awake. "Dr. Adams, please tell us what is happening."

"Is the baby out?" Jo asks feebly.

"It's a boy…" Dr. Adams says as he clears the baby's nostrils and throat.

"It's a boy!" Fritz says to Jo happily.

"Why isn't he crying?" Jo demands.

"Give him a minute…" Dr. Adams answers.  
"Why isn't he crying?!" she yells.

"He will…" Fritz says calmly, with fake assurance.  
"Something is wrong!" she cries desperately. She reaches for Fritz, and he takes her in his arms. She cries deeply into his shoulder. Fritz rubs her back with a gentle, grazing touch.

A tear rolls down his cheek, but before he succumbs to despair, they hear a small whine.  
Jo stifles her panicked cries, and they stay still in their embrace for a long time, listening. A strong cry suddenly fills the room, and Fritz takes Jo's face in his hands and kisses her passionately.

Dr. Adams tells them as he brings the screaming baby to them, "He just needed a little help to start breathing, but that is a good, strong cry." He places the bundle on Jo's chest, and she cradles it with apprehension. Fritz reaches over her arms and hugs his two loves.

"How do you feel, mein Liebe?" Fritz asks through a close whisper.

"I cannot express how much love I have in my heart right now. For once I am at a loss for words," she whispers back as she smiles at the tiny face looking up at her.

"Mrs. Bhaer," Dr. Adams interrupts, "do you feel faint? I am concerned because you passed out twice during the labor, and you lost so much blood."  
"My head is spinning, but I believe it is from joy," she says happily.

"Very well," he submits, "but stay on the bed and rest. If you feel like sleeping, it is a good idea. I am going to tell your father and brother-in-law the good news."  
"Thank you, Dr. Adams," she says warmly.  
"Good work, Mrs. Bhaer." He, Marmee, and Meg exit the room, leaving Jo and Fritz with the baby.  
"We are a family," Fritz says joyously.  
"I love you," Jo utters softly. They kiss, faces reaching over the baby, and in the middle of their sweet embrace, a cry erupts and fills the quiet room.  
"And so it begins…" Fritz laughs.


End file.
